


Imagination

by Chizakura



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Imagination, Love, one shots, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizakura/pseuds/Chizakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different Reader x Mejibray one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding (Reader x Tsuzuku)

You stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for you and Tsuzuku. But you knew you will eat it alone. Tsuzuku was in his small office, writing a new song, preparing a setlist for a concert or something like that. Soon Mejibray will release a new album so he had many stuff to do.   
“When was the last time we did something together?”, you asked yourself while knocking on the door. No response. Again you knocked and again you didn't got an answer. With a small sight you opened the wooden door. Tsuzuku didn't recognized you. He sat in front of his desk, trying to concentrate.  
“I made dinner.”, you let him know. A quite “Thank you” and a nod was his answer. While you placed the plate on some free space on the table you tried not to sigh again. Without another word you left him alone. 

Back in the living room you didn't felt hungry anymore. You put your plate on the table, took the remote and searched for a good film or something else. Of course all channels showed trash films right now. Finally you found a film you didn't already saw and which wasn't that bad. Still you couldn't concentrate.  
“It feels like Tsuzuku is always busy. I know the band means a lot to him but it takes so much time, too.”, you murmured silently. Suddelly you wondered why you fell for Tsuzuku. Many bad things had happen in your past in a short time. First you broke up with your boyfriend. Then you fought with your best friend. She couldn't understand your reasons why you left your ex. A month passed and you made your decision. Your biggest dream was always moving to Japan. Now you wanted to fulfil this wish. Nothing hold you back in the county you came from. After telling your friend about your plan, she got angry again. “Why do you want to leaf me alone? I thought we were friends!”, she said back then. You haven't talked to her since that day. Living in Japan was harder than you thought. You could not speak nor read japanese fluently. Meeting Tsuzuku for the first time was strange. He understood you like no one before. His past wasn't easy, too. Maybe that was the reason you came along very well.

Lost in your thoughts you didn't heard footsteps coming closer. A warm embrace brought you back to reality.  
“I'm sorry for being so busy the last days.”, Tsuzuku excused with a soft voice.  
“It's okay. You have many stuff to organize.”, you said. You couldn't understand why he excused himself. He only did his job.  
“I should have spend more time with you.”, that was Tsuzuku's reason.   
“Probably. But to organize things is also part of your job. I do understand it.”, you said, showing him there was no reason for any kind of sorrow. Again you understood, why you fell in love with this man. He took care of you, understood you and he was always worried about your realtionship.


	2. Stuffed friend (Reader x Meto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/bn = The name of your teddy bear

You sat in the little room you and your boyfriend Meto used for sewing. On a small table stand two sewing machines and in front of it were two chairs. The rest space of the room was filled with many different fabrics. Right now you sewed a simple white dress with a red ribbon on the back and a red band around the hip. For quite some time now you wanted to make this dress. Finally you had enough time for it. You sew until you heard footsteps on the corridor coming closer. Looks like Meto just came home after band practise.   
“Welcome home.”, you greeted him while you cuddled him. He just smiled. Although you were dating for over a year now, Meto rarely talked. But when he smiled in front of you, it wasn't a faked one. After greeting Ruana too, you got a really good idea.  
“I will prepare dinner in a few moments. At first I have to do a scratch. Ruana-chan gave a very good idea.” you said with a smile and walked back into the little sewing room. You saw that Meto was tired from drumming. Maybe he just wanted to eat something, take a shower and then go to sleep. So you just did a very fast and bad scratch. Next to it you wrote: “You just have to be very cute to be an accessory for the white dress.” 

On the next day you finished the white dress. It ended up being better than on your scratch. You were happy about it, but then you remembered the idea from yesterday. Without it the dress would be incomplete. You looked at the shape of the teddy bear you drew yesterday.   
Many hours passed, the scratch was done pretty fast. Looking through the different fabrics you didn't found the one you wanted to use. Actually you wanted to use a fabric which was white and very fluffy on one side. Suddenly you remembered that Meto used it for his next costume for the upcoming music video.  
“Looks like I can't finish you today.”, you said and looked at the scratches you wanted to use for sewing. Tomorrow you would buy the needed fabrics to finish it.

It took you the whole next two days to finish the small teddy bear. Finally you wore the white dress for the first time and hold the cute looking white bear in your hands. You heard the front door closing. Meto was home.   
“Welcome back, my dear.”, you welcomed him home, hiding the bear behind your back. He smiled at you but he recognized that you tried to hide something.  
“That's y/bn-chan. I made her the last few days. Now Ruana has a friend.” you introduced your selfmade friend.  
Meto embraced you and whispered in your ear: “Y/bn-chan is really cute. Just like you.” With his words he kissed you on the cheek.


	3. The ring (Reader x Koichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n = your name

You knew Koichi your whole life. No one thought that you would be divined one day. Sadly, this day came too fast. Your parents had to move to another country.  
“We will earn much more money than now. We are going to buy a small house. Your room will be much bigger, too.”, explained your mother. The size of your room didn't matter for you. Friendship was more important to you than have a new gaming console or a bigger room. How shall you Koichi tell your move?  
One week before you left Japan, you told your best friend about it.  
“Why didn't you told me earlier about this?”, he asked you uncertainly.   
“I didn't knew how...” you tried to answer and looked down to the ground. Koichi shook his head, put a hand on one of your shoulders and said: “Well, then let us spend as much time as possible together.” 

The time didn't stop and soon you had to leave your home country. Koichi wanted to see you one last time. He wanted to give you something.  
“You don't have to give me a present.”, you tried to prevent him. He handed you a small box and told you that he had the same at his place. The writing on the cover of the box said: “Open it when you left Japan.” You really wanted to know what inside was. Although you were curios you waited until the plane flew away from Japan.  
With shaking hands you opened the box. Inside were many photos of both of you. On the bottom laid a silver ring and a small note. “As long as your going to wear this ring, we will see us again.”

You wore the ring every day. The other people in you new school thought your boyfriend gave it to you. They didn't believed you, as you told them Koichi was only a very good fried of your childhood.  
The years passed. No matter how hard you tried to forget Koichi, the ring remembered you. As soon as you left school, you saved up your money. At first you wanted to travel to Japan during your next free days. The next time you would visit Japan after your trip would be your moving. You already planned moving back to Japan for a long time. Maybe you would meet Koichi again. Your friends thought that you were crazy. None of them understood, why you loved this country so much. They knew you actually came from this land. After they called you crazy you didn't messaged them again. You parents, on the other hand, understood you and offered their help.

 

Walking over the streets of Japan felt so different after all these years. Being surrounded by your native language was a wonderful feeling. Soon your feet leaded you into a small park. While sitting down on a bench you thought about your life. You needed more money to move so you had to return homewards. “I don't want to go back anymore. It's so beautiful here. But I can not stay yet.”   
You tried not to cry as you thought about leaving Japan again. Maybe spending your days off there wasn't the best idea.  
“Are you all right?” you heard someone asking you. Your hands hide your face. Shyly you looked up and saw a pink haired man with a worried expression on his face.  
“I'm okay.”, you lied. Of course you didn't felt well but you couldn't tell a stranger about your problems.  
“It's doesn't looks like you're okay to be honest.”, the man retorted and sat down next to you. He looked over you and you thought about standing up and walk away as fast as you could. But his next question confused you pretty much: “Can I take a look at the ring your wearing?” You handed it over to him carefully. He inspected it for a few moments and gave it back to you.  
“I am sorry for asking, but do you know a girl named y/n?”, was his next question.   
“Why are you asking?”, you replied.   
“Because I gave her this ring back in the past. I am sorry for bothering you. You probably didn't know her.”, as soon as he finished, he stood up, bowed politely and wanted to run away. He wanted to but he stopped as you said: “Wait! I am y/n.”  
“It's me, Koichi. Do you remember?”, the pink haired man wanted to know without looking at you.  
“Of course, I remember. Anyway I wouldn't wear the ring anymore, wouldn't I?”, you answered surprised. You couldn't believe that you found Koichi after so many years.

You spend the rest of your time in Japan together. There were so many things to talk about. But every nice moment had to find an end.   
“I am moving to Japan as fast as possible.”, you promised. You didn't want to return to your boring life. Without saying anything, Koichi embraced you.  
“You know my job. Your going back for about a week. Then you will move at my place. It's fine with me. I want you by my side.”, he whispered in your ear. Going back to Japan within a week sounded like a dream. You knew, this dream will come true soon. At this moment you remembered the small note inside the box. Yes, you wore the ring and you saw Koichi again.


	4. Chasing butterflies (Reader x Mia)

What is dreaming? You don't know. You never dreamt of anything except than darkness. It always surrounded you. You never dreamt about unicorns, rainbows and so on when you were a child. It was always the same.  
From one day to another your dream changed. As soon as you fell asleep the darkness still surrounding you. But there was something else. Footsteps came closer to you. Of course you didn't knew what made this sound. It could be a monster, an animal or another human. Fear was the only thing you thought about. You couldn't move, so you would be an easy target for this creature.  
With every passing night it came closer and closer. Soon you saw the shape of another human. Was he in this darkness all over the time and you just didn't recognized him? Your eyes widened when he stood in front of you. He looked like a prince to you. You wanted to say something but you couldn't open your mouth. You tried to touch him but your arms felt too heavy. He smiled while you looked in his eyes.

One day the dream changed again. Now it was a white room you stood in. The Stranger was still in front of you. But now you were able to move. Talking was still impossible for you but not moving. You tried held his hand in yours. As soon as you touched his skin he scattered into many beautiful butterflies. They flew around you until they disappeared in all directions.  
The dream repeated again and again every night. You tried to follow a butterfly but it was too fast. It vanished somewhere in the white. Somehow this dream felt more depressing than the pure darkness. You wanted the darkness back without the man. Still every night you found yourself in the white nothing, trying to catch a butterfly.

 

“Why me?”, you asked yourself after waking up. Today was your free day but you woke up so early. Why? You didn't knew. You wanted to sleep, but not to repeat the dream again. You heard the ringing tone of your mobile phone.  
“Are you already awake? You know what day today is :D”, you read the message of your best friend. She wanted you to came along with her to a concert. Actually you didn't really liked J-Rock but she was your best friend after all.  
The afternoon came too fast. Together with your best friend you stood in front of the arena.  
“What band are we going to see?”, you asked. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember the name anymore.  
“How many times did I told you that the band is called Mejibray?”, your fired asked. She wasn't mad at all. She meant it in a funny way.

Both of you stood in front of the stage. The first musician on stage was the drummer. He wore a dress and held a teddy in his hand. The second was the pink haired bassist.  
“How can these people stand in front of a large crowd like this?”, you asked yourself. You didn't wanted an answer. Probably it would be better, not to know it. The third man took your breath. He looked like the man from your dreams. He wore the same clothes and had the same hair style.  
“Mia is really breathtaking, isn't he? You should close your mouth or your going to start drooling.”, your friend laughed. You didn't told her about the changes in your dream. For her your dreams were still black.  
The whole concert you only looked at the guitarist. Some times your eyes met and he smiled at you. Probably he was only looking in your direction and not to you.  
“It's impossible that he's dreaming of you.”, told you yourself in your mind. You didn't paid any attention to the music. The only one who got it was the guitarist Mia.

“Did you liked the concert? You looked to Mia all the time. Is he your favourite?”, your friend asked you after the concert.  
“Uhm... yeah.”, was your short answer. She raised an eyebrow, wanted to say something but closed her mouth again. You turned around and saw a staff member behind you.  
“Your still here. Very good. Mia would like to see you.”, you heard the voice of the young man. You swallowed and looked over to your friend. A mix of unbelieving, fear and happiness were in her eyes. Uncertainly both of you followed him into a small room. The whole band was in there. Mia stood up and walked over to you.  
“Are you the girl, who is always scattering to beautiful butterflies in my dreams?”, he asked you with a smile of hope.  
“But you are the one who is always disappearing.” replied you with widened eyes.  
“I really wish we could talk in our dreams.”, Mia sighed. He looked tired. Of course he was. He stood on stage for nearly two hours. No one else in the room understood what you talked about.  
“Could you explain it to us?”, Koichi asked. Mia shook his head.  
“Not now.”, he answered, “Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired.” You didn't said anything to Mias bandmates nor to your best friend. Mia wrote something of a piece of paper and gave it to you.  
“You're really looking tired too. Go home and go to sleep.”, Mia told you and waved you. Both of you wished the band a good night and left the arena.  
“That was strange. What were you talking about?”, your friend asked you. With a sight you answered: “I am going to explain it to you tomorrow. I would love to go to sleep right now.”  
“Fine.”, murmured you friend, “But what did he gave to you?” You looked down at the paper and read the numbers. It was his mobile number. After looking at it your friend didn't said anything. She knew, you would explain everything on the next day.

 

Again you found yourself in the white room. Again Mia was in front of you. You held his hand in yours but this time he didn't scattered. Butterflies flew around you, but Mia was still before you.  
“Looks like we are not going chase butterflies tonight.”, he smiled at you. Tears rolled down your cheeks. It was the first time you liked your dream. It was the first time you didn't wanted to wake up. But you knew you could write Mia a message or call him in the morning. You couldn't do anything but smile.


	5. Coming home (Reader x Tsuzuku)

You sat together with your fiancé in the living room. Sadly you had another argument right now.  
„Why not? Japan is your home country after all.“, asked the men next to you. Again you sighted. It was this talk again.  
“Yeah, I know. But why should I return? I have no reasons.” You really didn't wanted to go back. But your future husband thought different about this topic.  
“Why not? You haven't been there for so many years. I want to see the country you come from with my own eyes. Of course I can look at the photos of the landscape of Japan, but this isn't the same.” You shook your head. He was right. Looking at pictures and seeing the same view by yourself are two different things. After all, it felt so wrong. Deep inside you knew, something will happen in Japan. Every time you tried to explain this strange feeling without sucsess.  
“Look, we travel to Japan, return after the journey and soon we get married. Everything will be fine.”, he tried to soothe you.   
With a lukewarm smile you replied:” Fine, you won. We travel to Japan. But I do still have a weird feeling. It feels like something will change.”  
“It's going to be all right. Nothing will change.”, calmed your boyfriend you. You wanted to believe his words, but you couldn't.

Japan was beautiful. In some way you missed your homeland pretty much. The cherry trees stood in full bloom and covered the ground with petals.  
“I can't understand why you didn't wanted to see this. It's so beautiful.”, said your fiancé with a bright smile. Another sight left your lips. You enjoyed the time in Japan but you were glad to return soon.  
A men walked past you. You only saw his face for a few seconds but it felt like you have seen him before. You stopped, turned around and looked after the stranger. He also stopped and turned around. Only a few steps departed you.  
“Are you okay, y/n? Do you know him?”, your boyfriend asked you. You heard his questions but didn't paid any attention to them. You walked a some steps closer to the unknown man.   
“It can not be.”, you thought. He still had the same eyes.  
“y/n?”, spoke the man your name. You nodded. That was your name.  
“Tsuzuku?”, you remembered his name. Now the black haired man nod. Your eyes winded and as fast as you could, you ran over to him into his embrace.   
Minutes passed by and no one said a word. Your fiancé stood next to you, saw you embracing the other man and crying in his arms.  
“Why did you left?”, Tsuzuku asked in Japanese.   
“I had no other choice. My parents told me to pack everything together. We left Japan from one day to the other. I had no chance to say you goodbye.”, you answered in the same language. It was the first time here you didn't translated your words for your boyfriend. You freed yourself out of the embrace, pointed at the direction of your future husband and introduced each other. Tsuzuku still smiled but a sad expression was in his eyes.  
At the end of the day you gave Tsuzuku your phone number and you got his own. So you could stay in contact. 

A week after leaving Japan again had passed by. Again you and your fiancé sat on the sofa in the living room.  
“y/n, we have to talk.”, he sighted. With a worried expression you looked at him.  
“What's wrong?”, you wanted to know.  
“This can't go on anymore and you know it.”, he tried to explain but you had no clue what he meant.  
“I mean, after returning from Japan you changed. Your so cold and don't talk to me anymore. It feels like you don't love me anymore, like you are living in an other world.” You raised both of your eyebrows after hearing this. That was not true!  
“Of course I do love you!”, you said offended. How could he say something like this?  
“You're lying and you know it too. I can see it in your eyes. After leaving this men, Tsuzuku, you looked so sad and you still do. I also saw the sad look in his eyes after you introduced me as your fiancé.”, expounded your boyfriend. You looked down.   
“I knew it was a bad idea to travel to Japan. I told you something will change.”, you whispered.  
“Fly back to Japan. Without me. I want you to be happy. Write Tsuzuku a message and meet him again.”

Soon you stood again at the airport. This time you entered the plane alone. Only one thing was in your mind right now: “Tsuzuku, I am coming home.”


	6. Without any words (Reader x Meto)

The school bell rang and you walked outside of the building. On the school yard you joyed a group of three other girls. They were from your parallel class. Most of your classmates took part at a football game today. You decide not to do because you weren't good at sports. Your friends liked to play football. That's why you were alone today and wanted to talk to some other girls now. At first you talked about school, the exams and the newest films. Then a girl pointed to the other side of the yard.  
“Look.”, she said, “Our little baby is still alone.” Everyone started to laugh at him, except you. You looked in the showed direction and saw a boy sitting on a bench. It was Meto, also from your parallel class. You didn't knew many things about him. Most of them were rumours, which you did not believed.  
“Why are you laughing? He's just sitting there.”, you wanted to know.  
“He is so strange. He never talks and carries a teddy with him. How old is he? Still five? I think not. And we all know, he can talk. Sometimes he speaks to his only friend, Mia. But every time a teacher asks him something, he stands up and writes it on the board.”, one of the girls explained.  
“This are no reasons to laugh about someone. You don't know what had happen to him. Maybe he has his reason, why he doesn't speak and so on.”, you defeated him. You waved them as a sigh of “goodbye” and walked over to Meto. 

“Hey, you're Meto, right?”, you began to talk to him. He looked up to you and hugged his teddy tighter. Only a small nod was his answer. You sat down next to him.  
“So, you really don't talk.”, you said. Again Meto nod. Awkward silent felt between you. After some minutes had passed by Meto put out a small notebook and a pen.  
“Why are you here? I saw you standing with the other girls over there.”, he wrote and handed you the book.  
“You sat all alone here and I don't want to talk with those girls again. They talked bad over you.”, was your answer. Meto raised his eyebrow.  
“They always do that. You don't have to take care of me. I'm used to it.”, were the next sentences he wrote down.  
“You shouldn't being used to this. No one should.”, you sighted, “I know how that feels like. In my old school I was bullied. Everyone told lies about me and I had no friends. After moving I finally found people I can trust. Since then I hate it, if someone talks bad about somebody.”  
For a few seconds Meto looked at you. He stared to write, stopped and scratched it through. Without writing something else he looked to the ground.  
“Well... Were is Mia? I heard he is your best friend? Is he playing soccer right now without you?”, you tried to keep the conversation up.  
“No. He got fever last night and stayed home today.”, was Metos short, written answer. The school bell sounded the end of the break. You stood up, turned around to face Meto and said:” I'm coming back next break, if you don't mind.” It was the first time you saw his smile.

The next break arrived soon. Meto already sat on the bench, waiting for you. You passed the girls you talked to earlier this day.  
“Looks like Meto found a girlfriend.”, one of them laughed. You paid no attention the sentence, and walked straight forwards to Meto. The whole break you “talked” about different topics. Well, you talked and Meto wrote. But that wasn't a problem for you.

 

The next day you saw an other boy sitting next to Meto. He introduced himself as Mia to you. So, that was Metos best friend.  
“Meto already wrote me yesterday about you.”, Mia said and smiled at you. This time you and Mia talked. Meto held his notebook always up, so both of you could read his words. You started to spend more time with Mia and Meto, even after school. Soon you exchanged your phone numbers. Luckily you were able to write as many text messages as you wanted to without paying for it. That's why you wrote some times until midnight with Meto. Every time you wrote about something funny, you thought about his smile. He didn't showed it often but you loved it. Probably you loved it because you saw it rarely. 

One night you got a message from Mia. That was nothing unusual, but it's text was.  
“Please, talk to Meto. I'm worried about him. And there is something ha wants you to know.”  
“What's wrong?”, you replied unsure.   
“I can't tell you. Try to meet Meto somehow.”, was Mias answer.  
“Hey Meto, how about meeting tomorrow? We could go out for a walk and eat ice cream or something like that.”, you messaged your silent friend.  
“Sure.”, was his answer. You wrote with him a short time about the time and place for the meeting. Then you put your phone aside and went to sleep.

You met Meto in the promised café. Meto sat in front of you and paid his attention to the ice cream, like you did with your own. No one said or wrote a word. It felt like an eternity. You raised your head and looked at Meto.  
“What's wrong? For some days already your so averted. To Mia and me. It feels like you don't want to keep our friendship.” Finally you told him about you thoughts.  
Meto took his pen and paper and started to write. He hesitated to give you the paper and blushed while you read.  
“It's because I like you. Not as a friend... I like you more than a friend but I've never felt something like this. I can not explain it.”  
Again you looked up and smiled. You took his hands in yours ans said:” You really should have told me earlier. Because I like you very much, too. Probably in the same way you do. To be honest, I also haven't felt something like this before.”  
Your love was perfect even without any words. A simple smile is sometimes much more beautiful that a usual “I love you”. And this time, Meto looked at you with the same smile you always loved about him.


	7. After so many years (Reader x Koichi)

This story was requested by wildwolf1005 (Wattpad). I hope, this is what you wanted ^.^ 

If you have a request too, just send me a message and I'll try my best.  
_-_--_--_

You were never a girl with many friends. It wasn't because you didn't wanted any friends, everyone just avoided you. They never told you the reason. The teachers didn't helped. Every time your class had to work in groups, you were left and worked alone. At first you were sad, then it didn't bothered you anymore. You lost every hope of finding friends or of falling in love. It was like every couple of your home town stood kissing in front of you and you had to look at them. For a girl without any hopes was this terrible.   
You only had one friend in your life. His pink hair made him different from all the other people. One day he started to talk to you and you couldn't believe him. He wanted to be friends with you. For some time it felt strange to spend time with someone else. Soon you got closer and you though, nothing would depart you. You were so wrong. From one day to the other he just disappeared without telling you anything. He never wrote a letter or tried to call you. It was like he never existed.

Without paying attention to the people around you, you walked home from work. Your work was simple but exhausting, so you just wanted to take a shower and got to bed. You walked past a music store. They nearly sold everything about music. Instruments, chord books, CDs, live DVDs and so on. A flyer hang on the window. A band called Mejibray would held a concert in one week in this town.  
After showering you typed the band name in the searching bar of YouTube. You watched the first music video, which was called “Secret No. 03”. It was more than strange.   
“What was that?”, you asked yourself and started the next video. Maybe this would be better. This was titled with the name “Raven”. In your opinion, it wasn't better than the first one.  
“So this band will perform in this small town, huh?”, you murmured and watched the last video for today. You couldn't help but to look at the bassist the whole time. He looked like your only friend from your past.  
“It cannot be.”, you thought and shook you head. You went to bed and tried to sleep.

“I can't believe it. I really bought the tickets.” Somehow you regretted buying a ticket for the concert. The rest time of the week passed quick and soon you stood in front of the arena. Many fans talked to each other while waiting to go inside.   
As soon as the band entered the stage you only looked to the bassist. He looked like the reflection of your old friend, just a few years older. Sadly the show ended too soon. You wouldn't like to confess it, but you enjoyed the music very much. But still you weren't sure about the bassist's own past and the possible possible connection to yours. You wanted to walk outof the building to go home. That was your plan but someone from the staff stopped you.   
“Would you mind to come with me for a moment?”, he asked you.  
“Okay...”, you said with a quite voice and followed him. Did you made something wrong? You didn't knew.

The time you had to wait in a small room felt like an eternity. Suddenly the door was opened and someone stepped inside. It was the pink haired bassist. He already removed some of his make-up and removed his ponytail.   
“Hey, y/n.”, he said your name with a shy smile. Your eyes widened. Why did he knew your name?  
“You are y/n, right?”, he wanted to know, because you stayed quite.  
“Yeah, that's my name.”, you answered carefully. Could it be?  
“Don't you remember anymore?”, was his next question, “I want you to know, I am so sorry for leaving you alone all these years.”  
“I can remember. I just cannot believe it, that you do and that I'm able to see you again.”, you were still surprised. You walked closer to him and embraced him. Koichi laid his arms around you and held you tight. You missed the feeling of his embrace so much.  
“Everything is going to be good. I won't leave you again.”, whispered Koichi to you. You felt that he told the truth.

This happened three years ago. Koichi hold his promise and you didn't lost each other for a second time. Soon you moved into Koichis apartment and quitted your job. Now you worked as a staff member of the band. So you had something to do and you spent most of your time together with Koichi. You weren't alone anymore. You found many good friends and fell in love with bassist. Everything was perfect. The lone girl with no friends did not longer existed.


	8. Headache (Reader x Mia)

Normally you had no problems at working with a partner for a school project. This time your teacher drew the groups by lot.   
“And y/n will work together with Mia. Well, this will be interesting. Please, y/n, don't do the work all alone.”, declared the teacher. You eyes widen and you looked down at your desk.  
“Working together with Mia? Is that even possible?”, you asked yourself in your thoughts. Mia was known for not doing his homework and not paying attention during the lessons. After all, he had many friends and many girls fell for him. Rumours said that he had every week a new girlfriend.

You wanted to go home, when somebody stopped you.  
“Hey, y/n!”, you heard someone saying your name. You turned around to see the person. It was Mia.  
“Let us meet Saturday at my place. My parents aren't at home. We can work at our presentation without being interrupted.”, he said and gave you a sheet of paper. It was a small drawn map, which showed the way from the train station to his house.  
“Uhm... Thank you.”, you thanked him and walked off. He didn't stopped you this time.

 

On Saturday you walked off the train and looked around at the station. You tried to find the way on your map in real life. Every way looked different.  
“Hey y/n!”, you heard a voice calling you. That was Mia. He stood at the other side of a street. You walked over and looked at him.  
“Well... I think the map wasn't really helpful. I guess, I am not good at drawing at all.”, he laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
“I think so.”, you murmured and followed him.

At his place he already prepared everything for the project. Some notebooks lied on his bed, next to them some books from the library. You raised an eyebrow. You haven't thought of Mia visiting a library or preparing anything.  
“Please, sit down wherever you want.”, said Mia and walked over to his bed. At first you hesitated but you sat down next to him and started to read the useful parts of the books and made some notices. Mia did the same.  
“Why are you never doing your homework and so on? I mean, now we're sitting here, making notices and reading books.”, you wanted to know.  
“I get enough good grades with the tests. But you are always making the homework, paying attention etcetera. I don't want you to get a bad grade because of me.”, answered Mia while writing down something important for the presentation. You looked at him with a surprised expression. He was worried about your grades? Why? Although you wanted to know his reason, you didn't asked.   
It was getting late.  
“Well, I think I should go home. It's getting dark soon.”, you said and looked to the window.  
“I guess you're right. Shall we meet next week at the same time again? We have enough time to finish everything next weekend.”, wanted Mia to know. He lead you the way back to the train station.

The next Saturday came soon. This time, Mia waited at the station for you. He showed you the way once again. Back in his room you started to work at the project.   
“Are you all right?”, Mia wanted to know. He recognized that you had closed your eyes and saw your face, which was twisted by pain.  
“Terrible headache. Again.”, you whispered. Why now? You hated the fact that you got headache so many times. Mia stood up, closed the curtains and brought you a glass of cold water.  
“Maybe this helps a little bit.”, he said and handed you the glass. Sadly the pain didn't vanished. Mia saw that you were still in pain.  
“Try to rest for a moment. Meanwhile I'll work further.” you saw his heartwarming smile. You laid back and closed eyes again.  
“Only five minutes of sleep.”, you though before you fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night when you woke up. At first you didn't knew where you were. Then you saw someone lying next to you. It was Mia. He was still asleep. As soon as he felt you moving, he opened his eyes.  
“y/n, your awake.”, he yarned.   
“Why didn't you woke me up? My parents will be worried.”, you wanted to know and jumped up. Mia took your hand, so you couldn't run away.  
“Don't worry. I called your parents and told them you were staying over night because of your headache.”, he explained with a calm voice.  
“Where did you got the number of my parents?”, you asked with a surprised face.  
“We got a list with all number of the parents of our classmates at the beginning of the school year. Don't you remember?”, chuckled Mia. Doubtful you sat on the bad, not knowing what to do.  
“Sorry, that I didn't thought about it. I can sleep on the sofa, if you want.”, offered Mia and stood up.  
“You don't have to. I'll sleep on the sofa.”, you interrupted him. He looked at you and smiled.  
“Well... I am not going to let you sleep on the sofa. It isn't really comfortable and you are my guest.”

You ended up at sleeping next to each other in Mias bed.  
“I've never thought that your so kind.”, you whispered into the darkness.  
“What did you thought?” Mia really wanted to know.  
“Saying it like this sounds so stupid. I thought you were a player. Some people are saying that you have every week a new girlfriend and so on. Now I can't believe them anymore. You are too kind to do something like this.”, you tried to explain.  
“I'm glad you're not thinking about me like this anymore. People are telling lies about me because many girls already asked me out. Please don't laugh at me, but I never excepted one of the confessions. I never had a girlfriend.”, Mia replied shyly.  
“But why? There are so many girls in our school, who would probably kill to be your girlfriend.”, was your reaction to his statement.  
“Because I fell for someone else. But I can not tell her about my feelings. Not now. I'm still waiting for the perfect moment.”, told Mia you his reasons. Why did you felt like you were tearing apart after hearing these words?  
“There will never be the perfect moment. One day you will find this girl happy with someone else and then you will see it.”, you murmured with a sad tone. Finally you understood your feelings. You fell for Mia. But someone else already won his heart.  
“You are right. I guess, I have something to tell you, y/n.” After hearing this words, your heart skipped a beat.  
“I love you.”


	9. Our voices (Reader x Meto)

And another request of wildwolf1005 (Wattpad). I hope, you like it.  
If you want to request an imagine, just write me a message and tell me, what it should be about. I'll write it as soon as possible ^_^  
_________________________________________________

You looked out of the window while your teacher introduced the new student. You didn't really cared about him. Why should you anyway?   
“Please, sit next to y/n.”, the teacher said and pointed to your direction. The table on your right side was free until today. After hearing your name you looked up and saw the new boy for the first time. Because you were lost in your thoughts you haven't heard his name. His hair was dyed to blue and he carried a teddy bear with him.  
“He's strange.”, was the only thing you thought about him. You tried to concentrate on the theme of the period but the nature behind the window was much more interesting.   
“Miss y/n, would you mind to listen to me and not to look out of the window?”, the teacher asked you in a sharp tone. He started to call you “Miss” already some time ago. He didn't liked you very much.

“So, you are a mute, huh?”, asked one of your classmates. You turned your head around to see the new boy surrounded by the other students. He looked down to his desk, not answering a single question they asked him.  
“Looks like he cannot talk.”, one of the girls sighed. She was the first, who walked away. Some of the others still tried to get some informations about him, but the boy stayed quite.

 

Finally the school ended and you walked home. With your headphones on, you were lost in your thought again. You didn't needed to take the train luckily. So you didn't needed to take care of leaving the train at the right station.   
The whole time it felt like someone was following you. Without looking back, you walked faster. Soon you arrived your house, opened the door and closed behind you.   
“I'm home.”, you said with a quite voice. No response. You walked into your room, threw your bag into a corner and changed your clothes from your uniform so more comfortable ones. You left your room and walked to the living room. Your mother sat on the sofa and watched a TV show.  
“Your already at home?”, she asked you without taking her eyes off the screen.  
“Yes, I am.”, was your short and still quite response. You mother didn't said anything, so you left the room again and went to the kitchen. The fridge was as empty as it was yesterday. With a small sigh you took the single apple, which lied in a bowl.   
Back in your room again you took a bite and tried to hold back your tears. You just hated everything. Your father left you some years ago. Your mother was working the most time or watching TV. Once she said, you got the angelically voice of your father and you should stop speaking to her. She couldn't stand your voice anymore. So you stopped speaking completely. Only some times you said something with a quite voice, like answering something important in school.

 

“I don't want to go to school.”, you thought as always at the morning. But you had to got.   
After leaving your house, you recognise the boy walking in front of you. It was the new student.  
“Maybe he lives near me and followed me yesterday.”, you thought.   
The first two periods felt like an eternity again. But the worst was just around the bend.  
“So, you are silent today again. Maybe you should talk to this new boy, Meto. He doesn't talk too, so you will have many things to talk about. Wait a second, this is not possible because no one of you can speak.”, one of your male classmates laughed. Al least you were also good at not listening to them. In the past, those words would have hurt you. Today it didn't do that anymore. 

You were so happy, when the bell rang to end this horrible day. The other breaks weren't better, but you stayed quite.   
This time, Meto walked in front of you when you walked home. You speeded up your steps, so you walked next to him.  
“Hey… Your the new boy, Meto, right?”, you spoke and looked at him. He looked at you with a surprised face. His teddy was in his bag, so both of his hands were free. He put out a small notebook and wrote something down. After finishing writing, he showed you the piece of paper.  
“I thought you were a mute. You haven't talked yesterday and today.” You gave him a small smile.  
“Well, I can speak but I don't really like it. My mother always says that I got the voice of my father.”, you answered again quietly.  
“I see.”, It was the first time that Meto actually said something to someone from school. “I like my voice somehow, I just hate to speak. I only talk to people, who can understand me or I feel comfortable around.” After hearing his word, you smiled a little bit wider.  
“We are not very different.”, you chuckled. Meto smiled too.  
“Looks like you're right.”

 

Soon you became really close friends. You walked together to school and homewards, spend the breaks and the afternoons together. In school both of you stayed quite as usual. As soon as the bell rang for the last time and you walked home, you started to speak and to laugh again.


	10. Mask ball (Reader x Tsuzuku)

You grew up in an orphan house. No one wanted to tell you what had happen to your parents and the rest of your family.  
“Okay everyone. Tonight will be the ball in the castle of our country.”, the nurturer said. You stood in a group of around fifty other children, everyone in your age. It was the same every year. Now they would read the names of children, who would be allowed to go to the ball. Of course you thought, that you will not be on this list this year again. You weren't really interested in, anyway. At least that's what you thought until the last name was called. It was yours. Shocked you looked at the nurturer and asked them, if they were right.  
The rest of the day everyone had enough time to prepare their masks. As always, this event would be a mask ball. Nearly every child choose an animal as theme for their mask. So it wasn't a big surprise that you did the same.   
Now your face was covered with a snow white mask, which had the shape of a bunny face with ears. In your opinion was the mask cute but ordinary. Nobody would pay attention to you. After all, you were forced to go.

The group of your orphan house arrived at the castle as soon as it was dark.   
“Don't put your mask down this night, don't tell anyone your name and don't forget to have fun.”, the leader of the group told you before everyone entered the castle. Maids showed the way to the main hall for tonight. Many children of the orphan houses of this and the neighbour countries were invited.   
You tried to find a quite corner to spend the night there. Why should you meet new people? You wouldn't see them anymore anyway. 

“A young bunny waiting in a corner all alone? Why don't you enjoy yourself?” A boy in your age came closer and asked you these questions. His face was hidden behind a black mask, which looked like a raven. As far as you saw, you recognise that he also had black hair.   
“The better question is: Why should I? As soon as the sun is rising, everyone will return home. I'll never see one of them again. If I would meet someone out of this hall, I wouldn't recognise their faces. Don't forget, we are wearing these masks after all.”, was your simple explanation.  
“You may be right with these, but try to think about the princes. What would they think, if they see you?”, asked the strange boy his next question.  
“A prince would be never interested in me. I'm not worried about this.”, was your short answer.  
“I know, we won't see us again but don't you want to meet some of my friends. They are on the balcony. Maybe you like it there more than in this hall.”, the boy suggested, took your hand and showed you the way. Without saying a word, you followed him. 

Three other boys were outside. Their faces were also hidden. Their masks showed a deer, a bear and a cat. They welcomed you and you started to talk. You wouldn't confess it but it was true. You had so much fun this night.   
Sadly the sun would rise soon.  
“I guess, I have to go now.”, you said with a quite voice.   
“Please, show me your face. At least just for a second. I promise, I'll find you.”, begged the raven masked boy. You knew, you shouldn't do that. Although you knew it, you did it. You showed your face only for a very short time.  
“Answer me one last question, please. Are you from this country?”, was his final question.  
“Yes, I am.” After saying these three words, the bell rang the end of the ball. Now had everyone to leave the castle, except the princes.

 

Everyone of your group slept the whole day. You would be still asleep, but a nurturer woke you up.  
“The prince and the king of our country wants to see all girls, who were at the ball.”, she said.  
Soon you stood with everyone else in a small hall, waiting for the king and the prince. No one dared to say a single word. The prince and the kind walked into the hall and looked closely to all girls.  
“That's her.”, the prince said and pointed into your direction. You swallowed as you heard his voice. He had the same voice, like the boy with the raven mask.   
“It cannot be.”, you though. So you really spend the whole night with the prince and his friends.

 

This happened many years ago. Tsuzuku, the name of the prince, brought you into the castle. Since this day you were living there together with him. Today would be a very special day. Everything was done and today you would merry him. You didn't spend any thoughts of being a queen until this very day. After all, your rang wasn't very much important to you. As long as you can stay by Tsuzukus side, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had fun. Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language. I'm very sorry for any mistakes I made ^^"


End file.
